Changes for the Better
by futureat
Summary: Harvey/Bryn romance; Sequel to Changes with a Little Paranoia on the Side. You'll probably understand this story better if you read it first.


Changes for the Better  
  
Summary: A continuation of Txmedic's story Changes with a Little Paranoia on the Side. We see Harvey and Bryn's relationship begin to develop there, and she was kind enough to let me write a sequel, which is what you see before you.  
  
Disclaimer: I realize that I am bucking the storyline a few times, but that is the beauty of fanfic; we all can get away with stuff like that once in awhile. I do not own Mary Mara, Jeff Perry (sob!) or any of the Nash Bridges characters; they all belong to somebody else and I promise to put them back when I am done. Elvis Presley isn't mine, either, by the way. HUGE thanks to Txmedic who really helped me get started! Read and review, this is my first!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bryn, still wearing Harvey's jacket, sat on the corner of her desk as Harvey brought her a cup of coffee. She looked around her; the usually crowded and noisy ferry was now littered with only the occasional workaholic and was quieter than a church mouse. Bryn smiled and looked in Harvey's eyes for a minute, still hardly believing that she was in the process of breaking her sworn oath of never becoming involved with a cop again. Even though her feet hurt and she wanted out of the clothes that made her look like an extra from Pretty Woman, Bryn couldn't imagine anywhere she would rather be than in Harvey Leek's company.  
  
Harvey scooted some folders over and leaned on the desk next to her so that their arms were touching. He sipped his coffee and grinned before finally breaking the silence.  
  
"So, tell me about this bet you and Michelle had going on." Harvey let his gaze wander from her face down the rest of her body before coming back to her eyes. ~Man, she's beautiful~  
  
"Do you remember that night at the bar, when I begged you to tell me what you had given Nash to help him get Bettina out of our hair? When I leaned against your shoulder, Michelle told me about the look you had on your face, and that she was pretty sure what had been making you so jumpy the past few weeks."  
  
As Bryn paused to take a drink of her coffee, she remembered how she had felt that next night on the street corner when Michelle told her Harvey was in love with her. It was a pretty incredible feeling. Harvey was everything she had ever wanted, she had realized-  
  
"Bryn!" Harvey began to laugh when she jumped and some of her coffee splashed on the floor. "Who needs to switch to decaf now? Come on, where does gambling fit into this story?"  
  
Bryn swallowed the last of her coffee and finished the story. "I told her that I was going to wait and see if you were going to say something. We had a small wager as to who would be the one making the first move. You were supposed to wait ten days, but I'm really glad you didn't." She reached up to touch the white streak of hair on his forehead again as she finished the last sentence. Bryn realized that she was falling harder and harder for him with each passing minute; she didn't believe it was possible to fall so hard for someone so quickly, and then to have them feel the same way about you.  
  
Harvey finished his own coffee and swallowed hard before answering quietly. "There were a lot of reasons why I almost didn't."  
  
"What were they?" Bryn wondered what impulses he had thankfully decided to ignore.  
  
"Like I said, there were lots of reasons. For starters, I just felt that you deserved somebody better than me. Secon-"  
  
Bryn set her mug down quickly and interrupted him, startled by his answer. "Harv, why would you EVER think that you weren't good enough for me?" She moved closer to him, waiting for the answer that his brain seemed to be frantically trying to construct.  
  
Harvey was comforted by the utter disbelief he heard in her voice, but still felt he had to tell her the truth. "Bryn, first of all," he spread his hands out across his body to emphasize his point, "you sure wouldn't be getting the factory original here." Harvey became very interested in his own shoes as he thought back to when he had finally decided to stop breaking himself in two trying to convince Bonnie to come home.  
  
Bryn let out a small chuckle as she took his hand in hers. Her breath caught in her throat at the electricity and tenderness she felt in his touch as he gently squeezed her hand in response. "You're not the first one to be wounded and maimed when it comes to love, Harvey."  
  
Her weak attempt at humor quickly faded as she remembered her last attempt at romance. "For a long time, I was certain I didn't even want a relationship with any man ever again after Paco. Before I found out who he really was, I did love him. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid, you know, being in love with a criminal. I gave almost three years of my life to Paco and he didn't even blink." Bryn turned her head away in total disgust, still angry with herself for being misled so easily.  
  
"Is that why you swore you would never want to be with a cop again? Were you convinced that guys like me were going to do the same thing?" Harvey asked, squeezing her hand gently once more and looking into her eyes, trying to read them when she finally turned her head to give him an answer.  
  
"Well, the cops I dated weren't anything like you to begin with, but I'm a cop, you know; it seemed like I would at least have a lot in common with another cop. There were three of them- Harv, are you sure you want to hear this?" Bryn looked at him pleadingly as she stumbled over her words, praying silently that he would say no.  
  
Seeing the desperate look on her face, Harvey mentally kicked himself for asking about something that was none of his business. ~You moron. What do you think you're prying into? Did she ever ask you anything about Bonnie? I don't think so. ~ "Bryn, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that." He let go of her hand and looked away, embarrassed.  
  
Bryn decided to change the subject; she hadn't meant to make Harvey feel bad. "Harvey, what made you decide to ask me out to dinner?"  
  
Harvey took a deep breath before meeting her eyes. "When those guys opened the van door and yanked you inside, then took off. Bryn, I was so scared that they would try to hurt you. I made me swear to myself that I would tell you how I felt if I could just get you out of there alive. What about you? Why did you say yes?" Harvey smiled when Bryn took hold of his hand again.  
  
Bryn started staring at her and Harvey's hands as she tried to gather the courage to answer him. "Harvey, you don't exactly start out with a checklist, but you get to know somebody and you get to know what they are and who they are. You start to realize they are everything you've been looking for, even though you didn't know what you were looking for in the first place." ~Bryn, what are you doing? Quit babbling and just answer him. ~ She took another deep breath and began again.  
  
"You're a little eccentric, but you're sweet, you're dedicated to being a good cop, you're funny, you're sexy." She looked up at him quickly, hoping that she didn't just make a fool of herself.  
  
Harvey's face suddenly felt warmer and he hoped that the dim light of Bryn's desk lamp didn't give his blushing away. "Thanks, Bryn." ~Thanks?!? That's all you can come up with, Casanova? ~ Harvey let his eyes travel around the room while he tried to think of a better response and they landed on Bryn's tiny desk clock, displaying a time of 1:23 a.m. to anybody who cared. He looked into Bryn's face again ~I just can't get over how somebody like her wants to be with somebody like me. ~ and noticed the eye circles beginning to show through her makeup. "Bryn, you gotta be wrecked. Look how late it is."  
  
Bryn didn't really want to leave, but all the other cases Bettina had forgotten about began to surface in her mind as she stood up and yawned. "Yeah, you're right. I can't wait to see what else Bettina left for us to find in the morning."  
  
"Probably another mugger who likes prostitutes." When Bryn looked daggers at him, he couldn't help but start laughing. Harvey tentatively put his arm around Bryn's waist as he walked her out to her car. He closed his eyes just for a moment, enjoying Bryn's touch.  
  
Bryn sighed happily when Harvey put his arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder just like she had the other night and breathed deeply as they made their way out to the parking lot. ~Wow, he smells good. Why haven't I noticed that before? ~  
  
When they reached Bryn's car, Harvey finally screwed himself to the question. "Bryn, uh, well, you know, the whole together in the workplace thing. with us, how is that, uh."  
  
Bryn was waiting for it. She had been wondering about that herself but was too scared to break the incredible mood the last half-hour had put her in. "Harvey, we're just going to have make it wait until after work. All good things to those who wait. You know that phrase. I think they said it on Silence of the Lambs or something."  
  
Harvey grinned as he turned to face Bryn completely. For a few minutes, the two just stood there, but finally, Harvey gave into the moment and brought his hand up to her cheek, hesitating suddenly. ~Remember what happened last time you hurried into it all, genius? ~ When Bryn didn't slap him and run away, Harvey stepped even closer to her, moving his hand behind Bryn's neck and pulling her to him.  
  
Bryn was surprised that a first kiss could be this passionate and still so gentle at the same time. She brought her hands up to his face, returning the kiss. ~How could Bonnie have been so stupid? ~  
  
Regretfully pulling away after only a few seconds, Harvey kissed Bryn very lightly on the corner of her mouth and opened her car door for her. "I'll see you in the morning. Be careful going home okay?"  
  
"I promise. And remember, you still owe me a dinner." Bryn gave him her warmest smile before she sat down in the driver's seat and pulled away. She couldn't wait to talk to Michelle in the morning.  
  
Harvey laughed softly to himself as he put his beret back on his head and climbed into the Ranchero. ~All right, just admit it Leek. Evan was right about a woman for once in his life. ~  
  
Neither SIU officer noticed the black conversion van parked two rows back from the departing vehicles. "Bryn, this man is not right for you; apparently you need some help in understanding this," the man with the name Paco embroidered on the pocket of his shirt growled.  
  
"Well good morning, boys and girls!" Nash exclaimed as he surveyed his crew. He couldn't place it, but something was off within the group this morning. Bryn looked as if she could have flown to work with or without the assistance of an airplane. Harvey didn't get the bunny-caught-in-the- path-of-a-semi when he sat next to her this time and Evan and Michelle seemed unable to keep from grinning every time they met each other's eyes. ~Just give it a chance to play out, bubba. It hasn't gotten in the way of a case yet. ~  
  
Nash laughed as Joe let out a yawn that was louder than necessary. "I know it was a long haul last night, but we've got quite a bit to get through, and it would be nice if we could finish them up today. We had stuff on the waiting list before Bettina walked in here like he owned the place."  
  
He began to hand out folders as he explained each assignment. "Harv, Evan, I need you two to check out the arsonist attacks over on Millionaire Hill. Several wealthy homeowners are advertising that they'll do anything to obtain revenge; we don't need people taking the law into their own hands."  
  
"On it, boss. We'll check in when we've got something." Harvey resituated his beret before leaving the ferry with Evan.  
  
Nash narrowed his eyes at the sudden whispering that began between the two men, but shrugged it off and tossed a folder to Bryn. "Michelle, you'll be working with Bryn on this one. We had a murder suspect in holding for 72 hours so the D.A. unleashed him this morning. Joe found a weapons violation on him, though, so we have a warrant again. Hopefully, he's still in the state. Guess what your job is?"  
  
Bryn laughed. "Save the day?! Again?! Nash, that's getting so boring! We'll get him, don't worry. Let's go Michelle, before he decides to dress us up like prostitutes again." Bryn winked at Nash to let him know she was teasing, and then the two female inspectors left.  
  
"What's on the agenda for us, Nashman?" Joe began thumbing through each of the files, wondering which one Nash had chosen.  
  
"Let's start with the street racers. It looks perfectly legit when you first see it, but they didn't get the cash to finance those rides out of nowhere." Tapping the relevant case file on the desk as he thought, he decided to add another investigation to their agenda. "Tell you what, bubba, how do you feel like a little off-duty case added to the fun?"  
  
Yawning once more, Joe regarded his partner suspiciously. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Did you notice something different about those four just now? Evan and Michelle are up to something, or they have already done it, one of the two. Something's going on with Harvey and Bryn as well, and I think it's related to whatever has Evan and Michelle so pleased with themselves. Wanna try to figure it out?"  
  
Joe thought this particular assignment had promise. His instincts told him at first that another practical joke war was on the horizon, but something else told him that wasn't it. "Right, Nashman. You take Harvey, I'll get Evan."  
  
"You two back already?" Nash was surprised to see Harvey already sitting back at his desk, tapping wildly at the keyboard.  
  
"Yeah, Evan is trying to find you to let you know. We went to a house that hadn't been hit yet to ask them if anybody might have a motive, yadda yadda, and caught the sucker red-handed trying to sneak through the garden gate. One of the easiest arrests we've had in a long time." Harvey leaned back in his chair and laughed, remembering the total look of shock on the guy's face. "Moron didn't even have a gun with him. Just matches and a gas can."  
  
"That's great, bubba. Don't you love it when bad guys make our jobs a little easier?" Nash laughed and then took a deep breath. ~Subtlety was never my strong suit. ~ "Harv, let me ask you something else."  
  
"Shoot, boss."  
  
"What's got you in such a great mood this morning? I know you were less than ecstatic to get stuck in a surveillance van last night and you two had to be up until who knows when. What's going on, bubba?" Nash waited expectantly for the answer as his friend closed his eyes and smiled for an instant as if remembering something very nice from the night before.  
  
Harvey hesitated just for a moment, still not quite believing all that had happened in less than an hour last night. Sighing once more and grinning, he answered his boss. "It's Bryn, man. You know, I was pretty sure losing Bonnie was the end of the world, but, well, now Bryn has me thinking maybe it's not. All we did was sit right here in this spot and drink coffee. So much for taking the next one slow, huh? Its nuts, I know."  
  
"It's not nuts, Harvey. It's good to see you on cloud nine again. And obviously Bryn is, too. I'm really happy for you, bubba. Is that what has Evan and Michelle looking like cats with canary feathers stuck between their teeth?" When Harvey laughed and nodded, Nash clapped him on the back before returning to Joe's desk to see if he found out how a teenage mom on welfare could get away with spending $1300 on a set of tires.  
  
"Joe, you find anything yet?" Nash quietly laughed to himself, remembering Joe's luck with tires when he let the 'Cuda get kidnapped last Christmas.  
  
"Not yet, man. This kid wouldn't show me a thing, and now I'm pretty sure she's got all her little friends warned now, too. She swore up and down that the tires were a gift and she demanded a search warrant before we can get back into her garage again. I saw you talking to Harvey over there. Case solved?" He was relieved to be able to change the subject for a while.  
  
"Case solved, bubba. But you're going to have to figure it out on your own. Trust me, though; it's a good one. Let's go get that search warrant and see if we can run some of her serial numbers by stolen property."  
  
"Bryn! I'm pretty sure we just found our guy, but we have to hurry. I called the AMEX people and they said his last use was with United Airlines, but she couldn't tell me when or what the ticket was for. At least we have an address; maybe he's still packing his bikini." Michelle was grinning from ear to ear, partially at her own joke and partially at what she had found. A murder suspect buying a plane ticket and hour and a half after he was released tended to be pretty incriminating.  
  
Bryn laughed out loud as she gave Michelle a high five and stood up to go. "Let's roll, sist-" Bryn was stopped by the phone on her desk ringing. "Inspector Carson, make it quick," she barked into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Bryn? I had planned on making this quick anyway, so don't even bother with a trace." Paco slurred his words into the mouthpiece and couldn't keep the twisted leer of his face as he could almost imagine Bryn's jaw dropping to the ground.  
  
"Paco? Paco, what do you want?" Gray-faced, she slowly sat down and motioned for Michelle to chase after Joe and Nash who were nearly out the door. ~Oh, no, what does he want, I thought he was in jail. Oh, no.~  
  
When Michelle, Nash and Joe returned, worry on all their faces, Bryn switched to speakerphone and with tremulous fingers flicked on one of the recorders Harvey had never bothered to move last week. Bryn whirled her head around, looking for Harvey. ~Where is he? Harvey was just here, where did he go.~  
  
"I'll tell you what I want, sweetheart. Come back to me. I saw you with that cop last night, and I need you to know that he isn't the one for you. I am. I let you run away once, and that was a mistake. I won't let you go again, and your new lover will become a very unhappy little boy if he tries anything stupid like fighting me for you. I have plans for the rest of your pet inspectors if they try to interfere, too."  
  
Bryn interrupted him with a wavering voice, making every attempt to sound brave. "How close do you think you're going to get to me, Paco? We caught you once and we'll do it again."  
  
Paco didn't seem to have heard. "I'm building us a new house, Bryn, and it's nearly finished. We'll have horses even, if you like. I must go now, but I will come for you when the time is right. That will be soon, my love, I promise." The threatening voice on the other line was gone as suddenly as it had appeared with the click of the phone. Bryn sat there in disbelief, feeling her blood run cold. ~What's wrong with me? I didn't think he could scare me like that. ~  
  
Michelle crossed to the other side of the desk and embraced her friend who was shaking now and still in shock. "Its okay, Bryn. He's not going to get anywhere near you, or Harvey. You know that, sister." Bryn nodded dumbly, suddenly fearing for Harvey's life more than her own. She didn't know if she should be embarrassed for being so visibly shaken or if she should still try to chase the suspect she was preparing to chase not two minutes ago.  
  
Nash sprang into autopilot, answering Bryn's question. "Joe, go handle the warrant for that garage. Michelle, I'll head over to that address you showed me a minute ago, you take Bryn home to pack. She's going to have to stay with somebody else until this thing is resolved, preferably one of us. If he's been watching the parking lot, he's probably watching her apartment."  
  
Nash hurried over to his desk and Joe went back to his to call the magistrate, raising an eyebrow only briefly at how Paco had referred to Harvey. ~So that's what must be going on with those two. This creep's taken jealousy to a whole new level. ~  
  
As Joe hung up the phone, his eyes flicked up at the sight of Evan coming through the door, obviously looking for somebody.  
  
"Hey, Evan, have you seen Harvey?" Harvey was going to be more worried about Bryn than himself, but he should still know that he was in danger as well.  
  
"No, he probably ventured off to the little inspector's room. I was just looking for Nash. Solved that arson case in less that an hour, figured he would want to know." When Joe failed to share in his joy, Evan quickly wiped the smile off his face. Something was wrong, and Cortez's mind began racing with the possibilities.  
  
"Uh, Ev, Bryn just got a little phone call, and it involves Harvey too." Joe looked over and saw Nash out on the fantail with Harvey, who was starting to pace up and down. Dominguez felt for his friend; he knew how he would react if one of Inger's ex-boyfriends pulled a stunt like this.  
  
"Why? What's goin' on, Joe?" Evan got an ill feeling in his stomach when he turned around and saw his partner walking back inside with Nash's arm around his shoulder. ~This does not look good. ~  
  
"It was Bryn's old boyfriend Paco. He said he's coming for Bryn when the time is right and that he'd kill anybody who tried to stop him."  
  
Evan hesitated for just a moment, not knowing whether to go comfort his partner or start tracking down Paco or comfort Bryn- ~Where was Bryn? Where was Michelle, for that matter? ~ "Where'd Michelle and Bryn go? Paco didn't already-"  
  
"Nah, nothing like that just yet. They went back to Bryn's apartment to get some clothes; she's probably going to stay with Michelle until this blows over."  
  
"Alright, bubbas, here's the plan." Nash and Harvey had returned to the group of desks and Evan squeezed his friend's shoulder as Harvey sat down on the corner of Joe's desk. "Harvey, run that tape through voice match. We already know who it is, but it might cough up an address to go with the name."  
  
Harvey went and took the tape out of the recorder and started clicking at the keyboard. His eyebrows furrowed as half of his brain concentrated on the computer and the other half thought about Bryn. Harvey knew he shouldn't really be worried; when it mattered, they always caught their guy. He couldn't stop himself from being afraid, though. Who knew what Paco was capable of if everybody had misread him so badly? Everybody had thought Paco was just your garden-variety robber, and now he was threatening to kidnap Bryn and also to kill anybody who got in his way. ~You better believe I'm going to get in his way. ~  
  
When voice match spit out a report, it was what everybody had half- expected; under last known address was the word 'incarcerated'. Joe ran his hand over his face and groaned. "Now what, Nashman? He's obviously not incarcerated anymore"  
  
"First of all, we watch Bryn like a hawk until this is finished. Evan, call Michelle and Bryn, let them know that Paco may have seen them come back for Bryn's stuff. Paco's coming to us; there's no need to waste resources chasing him if we don't even know where to start. Until something else shakes out of this, there are other crimes being committed in the city, so we get back to work. "  
  
"How did I know you were going to say that?"  
  
Michelle unlocked the door to her apartment and went inside, kicking her shoes off just as she came in. Bryn followed close behind, suitcase in tow, surveying her new surroundings. "I like this place, sister. Lot nicer than the last time we had to lay low and wait for a criminal."  
  
Michelle laughed as she responded. "If I have anything to do with it, we're going to catch him before he gets here; I like my stuff too much to let it get shot at. Anyway, forget about that for a minute."  
  
Michelle dragged Bryn to the couch and sat them both down. "Tell me more about last night. All you told me this morning was that I won the bet. I'll die if Evan knows more than I do about this! Did he kiss you?"  
  
Bryn took her own shoes off and crossed her legs, grinning. ~We've got to sound like thirteen-year-olds at a slumber party. ~ "We went back to the SIU, drank coffee and talked."  
  
"About what? Come on, work with a girl here."  
  
Bryn took a deep breath as she realized what she was about to say. "Harvey told me the reason he hadn't said anything before was that he thought he wasn't good enough for me. I asked him why he would think something like that, and he said it was because I wouldn't be getting the factory original. It went on from there, and well, I think Harvey is it."  
  
Michelle grabbed both of her friend's hands and squeezed them. "Bryn, are we both talking about the same 'it'? You know the 'I'm-through-looking-for- the-perfect-man-because-I've-already-found-him 'it'?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe. I realized I was attracted to him the first day I met him, but he was still with Bonnie, so I kinda ignored it. And then, the other night, all those feelings came rushing back, but a lot harder than before. I'm scared that I'm getting caught up in the moment here, rushing into it all. Do you think I'm moving too fast?" Bryn knew that it probably would like she was to anybody else, but she couldn't shake the feeling that what she felt for Harvey was the real thing.  
  
Michelle leaned back and sighed. "I'm glad your knight in shining armor finally showed up. I hope mine does soon." Remembering her earlier question, Michelle sat up straight. "Did Harvey kiss you?"  
  
Bryn laughed and closed her eyes, settling into the full comfort of the soft cushions. "He did. For a kiss that couldn't have lasted more than three seconds, it was the most-" A knocking at the door interrupted her and they both sat bolt upright, fearing who might be the one knocking.  
  
Michelle grabbed her holster off the end table, and slowly made her way to the door, motioning for Bryn to get in the bedroom. The knocking became louder and more insistent. "Michelle? Come on, open up, it's Harvey."  
  
Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Michelle opened the door and let him in. "What do you think you're doing, scaring us like that? Do you know who we thought you were?"  
  
"Sorry, Michelle. Where's Bryn? Evan said that she was staying with you."  
  
Bryn came out of the bedroom when she heard Harvey's voice. She relieved to see that it was Harvey, as opposed to the alternative. "Yeah, Harvey I'm here. What are you doing?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you were hungry; you said I owed you a dinner still." He grinned sheepishly as Michelle met his eyes and smiled before taking her rightful place for the moment out of sight and out of earshot.  
  
Bryn couldn't wait to spend more time with Harvey, but she couldn't shake the feeling that if they went out, she'd never be able to relax, not knowing if Paco was watching them or not. "I am hungry, but do you think it's safe?"  
  
"If you want, I have it worked out to where that won't matter."  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Bryn eyed him as she put her shoes back on. She guessed that she didn't really care, as long as she was with him, but was curious nonetheless as to what the evening held in store.  
  
"Take-out and a Blockbuster card. Works every time. Besides, if we went out in public, I might have to dress up a little or something. I'll even let you pick the movie."  
  
Batting her eyes like a Southern belle, she answered him in a corny Scarlet O'Hara accent. "Oh, Harvey, how generous! Only a true gentleman lets the lady choose the movie." After shouting to Michelle that she was going with Harvey and would be back later, she walked hand in hand with Harvey out to the Ranchero.  
  
Harvey swung open the door to his apartment and let Bryn inside. Looking around his apartment again, he was somewhat proud of the mad cleaning frenzy he had went through just an hour and a half before. Without Bonnie around to yell at him, Harvey hadn't had much incentive to unearth the carpet until now.  
  
Bryn smiled to herself as she surveyed his dwelling; flattered at the lengths he had gone to for her. ~I've seen his desk; I know his apartment can't look like this everyday. ~  
  
Leading Bryn over to the sofa, he began unwrapping their dinner as she set the two movies on the coffee table. They had decided to compromise, since Harvey had threatened to eat all the egg rolls if she picked a chick flick.  
  
"Here, I think this one is yours," Harvey handed Bryn the proper white carton while taking the other one for himself. "Which movie do you want to watch first?"  
  
Bryn thought for a minute before picking Corky Romano. She set her meal down before placing the tape in the VCR. "Mine first, bubba, since you wouldn't let me pick Beauty and the Beast." Laughing, she came back over to the couch and sat down next to Harvey curling her legs up and leaning in against him. ~I love being like this, it feels so good. ~  
  
Without thinking, almost as an instinct, Harvey turned and kissed her, holding her body as close to his as he possibly could. Bryn's mouth was the sweetest thing he had known for a long time, holding so much more promise and understanding than he had ever known in Bonnie. As the kiss deepened, he felt a sudden desire lay her down on the couch completely. However, his better judgment reminded him again of what had happened the last time he took things too fast and he pushed the longing to the back of his mind.  
  
Bryn's surprise and shock at suddenly finding herself ensconced in Harvey's arms lasted only a moment, though, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with everything she had. Harvey was deep and tender and thorough, and Bryn was again stunned at how one kiss could make her feel so many different things at once. For a fleeting instant, she wondered where his bedroom was.  
  
Several moments later, the two pulled apart, Harvey speaking first. "I wanted to kiss you like that last night, but you know."  
  
Bryn kissed Harvey's mouth lightly just once more before answering him. "I know how you feel. I've been so afraid to take this too far, too fast, just in case I was wrong. The more I think about it, though, the more I'm positive I'm not. I was hurt too badly the last time to not be sure about you."  
  
Bryn looked down at her hands, not knowing what to say next. She had a fleeting moment of panic, terrified that Harvey wasn't thinking about this relationship as seriously as she was and that she really was wrong again about a man. Bryn still marveled at how only two days ago they had nothing outside of the SIU, and now she couldn't imagine being without him.  
  
Seeing that Bryn was upset, Harvey lifted her face up so that she was looking him in the eye again. He was pretty sure he knew what she was thinking about. "Bryn, Bonnie broke my heart. Everybody knows that. I was convinced that what she had done to me was irreparable, but you changed that. Bryn, I'm scared about moving too fast as well, but I'm sure about this, as sure as you are." Whispering the last few words, Harvey put his hand behind Bryn's neck and pulled her to him once again.  
  
Corky finally brought the pair back to Earth a few minutes later by chasing his client's cat around the vet clinic, breaking or knocking over practically everything he touched and ending up with a live snake in his pants. Bryn's snorts eventually turned into uncontrollable laughter, as did Harvey's and the two settled back into the couch, enjoying the rest of the movie.  
  
After Corky Romano was over, Harvey put Ghost Ship into the VCR, with Bryn screaming and burying her head in his chest during all the macabre moments, of which there were plenty.  
  
Harvey and Bryn stepped out of the elevator onto Michelle's floor and turned in the direction of her apartment. As they neared the end of the hall, they both noticed that Michelle's door was open just a bit. Harvey let go of Bryn and shoved her behind him as he drew his gun and slowly advanced towards the door.  
  
Bryn criticized herself for leaving her holster in her suitcase. She could only pray that Michelle was all right and that this was all something stupid, like maybe she hadn't closed the door all the way when she and Harvey had left.  
  
Harvey pushed the door open all the way and carefully stepped inside, turning quickly to each corner to make sure that nobody was waiting for them just inside the entryway. The apartment was apparently empty, and no signs of a struggle were present. He sighed and turned to Bryn, who had ran to her suitcase and now had her own gun in her hand. "I guess it's nothing. Michelle probably stepped out for a minute and forgot to shut the door."  
  
Bryn let her gun down, but she wasn't convinced. She called out Michelle's name and heard nothing, but something still wasn't right. She stepped around the corner to the kitchen, Harvey close behind her.  
  
The sight that greeted them made Bryn jump back and gasp. There was a coffee maker and several dishes on the floor in pieces, evidently where the struggle had taken place. Michelle was lying on the floor, the tiniest pool of blood forming on the tile underneath her mouth. Harvey ran to her and felt her neck to make sure she still had a pulse. Thankfully she did, and Harvey quickly looked around for any clues as to what had happened, even though he knew it was Paco.  
  
Feeling Harvey's touch, Michelle moaned and slowly lifted her head up, spitting more blood out of her mouth. Bryn ran to her and helped her sit up. "Michelle, what happened? Are you all right? Michelle, I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault. How did he get in?"  
  
Harvey briefly laid a hand on Bryn's shoulder to calm her before looking at the other inspector. "Michelle, do you know how long you've been out? Is Paco still here?"  
  
Michelle put a hand to her lip, wanting to know if it was still bleeding. "Jerk pretended to be a pizza guy that got lost, wanted to know if he could use the phone. I told him to use the payphone in the lobby and when I tried to lock the door, he pushed his way in here, demanding to know where Bryn was. I don't know how long I've been here, maybe an hour, who knows?" Michelle looked around for a moment and swore. "I think he has my gun. I don't know where he is now."  
  
Bryn pouted her lip for a moment and then looked at Harvey and Michelle. She didn't like being here; it wasn't safe at all anymore. "Michelle, where's your phone? I'll call Nash and the guys, tell them to get over here."  
  
"It's on the end table where I was sitting earlier, in the living room." Harvey helped Michelle rise to her feet completely and he began rummaging in her freezer for an icepack while Bryn set her gun on the island and went to call for help.  
  
Bryn dialed Nash's number and heard a groggy but cranky voice eventually pick up on the other end. "For the absolute last time, Cassidy is with her mother for the weekend, and if you don't stop calling here-"  
  
"Nash! Nash, its Bryn." As serious as the situation was, Bryn fought to keep a smile off of her face as she imagined seventeen-year-old teenagers calling her boss's place at all hours of the night.  
  
"Bryn? Bryn, where are you, is everything okay?" Concern about one of his own rapidly replaced the irritation as he sat bolt upright in bed.  
  
"Harvey and I are at Michelle's. Paco was here. She's okay-"  
  
"Hello? Sister, are you still with me, hello?" The phone was dead. Nash threw off the blankets and blindly reached in the dark for his pants, while anxiously trying to dial Joe's number at the same time. ~You fool! It was your idea to wait for this mother to just walk right up to us, and now look what's happened. ~  
  
Bryn at first thought Nash had hung up on her, but when she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw a man in a black ski mask brandishing a pair of wire cutters. Bryn dropped the phone in shock and got half a scream out of her mouth before the man she knew was Paco even though she couldn't see his face clamped a gloved hand over her mouth and held Michelle's gun, silencer now attached, to Bryn's temple. He forced her to turn back around as Harvey and Michelle rushed into the room.  
  
Harvey stomach lurched at the sight of that lay before him. Paco held Bryn in front of his body like a human shield, and Bryn's eyes were wide with trepidation, although Harvey could tell she was waiting for Paco to loosen his grip just for an instant. Harvey's insides were shaking with fear at what might happen to Bryn, but he was determined not to let it show as he raised his gun, aiming between Paco's eyes. Harvey opened his mouth to speak, but Paco was quicker.  
  
"Don't shoot me. Don't even try, or I will kill her, as much as I love her. Inspector Leek, Bryn knew I was coming for her. I'm stealing her back, just like you stole her from me."  
  
He tilted his head and smelled her hair, his perverse smile stretching wide. "Mmmm. Just like the last time we, well, you get the idea. She's a great little ride, isn't she, Inspector?" He winked at Harvey and when he said nothing, Paco let out a small laugh. "Oh, I see. You must not have gotten that far yet. Too bad you never will, you're really missing out."  
  
Michelle had never wanted a gun in her hands so badly in all her life. ~This guy belongs in a hospital, he really is sick. ~ "You son of a bit-"  
  
The grin left Paco's face as he tightened his grip around Bryn's neck and pointed the gun at Michelle, forcing her to back off. "No, no, no, Inspector Chan. A true lady doesn't talk like that. But then again, I don't think you are a lady. If you had just politely let me into your apartment the first time, I wouldn't have had to hit you."  
  
Harvey still had his gun pointed at Paco, but was unable to say anything. He was literally shaking with rage; Harvey couldn't ever remember being so angry before that he couldn't even speak. ~Where does this bonehead think he gets off, holding a gun to my Bryn and then pointing it at Michelle's face? I swear on Jerry Garcia's grave he isn't getting away with this. ~  
  
Words finally came to his mouth, and Harvey could only pray they sounded coherent. "Think about the situation you're in, Paco. There are neighbors above, below and beside us. You heard Bryn on the phone; there are three more inspectors on their way and who knows how many uniformed cops. Paco, you are never going to walk out that door if you keep this up. I don't want to, but I will ice you where you stand if you don't give this up."  
  
Paco tried to swallow the panic he felt rising up in his throat. He couldn't go back to jail, he just couldn't. Paco knew he would rather die than return to The Q. ~Quit doing this to yourself, man, the pig's bluffing. She wasn't on the phone with no cop. ~ Feigning a recovery of composure, Paco started backing toward the door. "Bryn's coming back with me where she belongs. I warned her on the phone that I'd kill you if you got in my way, and I meant it."  
  
Seeing that Paco was visibly shaken, even though he was trying to cover it, Harvey fought with himself to not let out a sigh of relief. ~It's over, we got him. It's just a matter of time now, Leek. ~ Hearing a soft ding out in the hallway that miraculously Paco hadn't heard, the three inspectors risked a quick glance of triumph with each other. All three were willing to bet their souls on which other three inspectors were coming to join them.  
  
Nash, Joe and Evan were stone silent as they stepped off the elevator, all three with side arms at the ready. Noticing the slightly ajar door at the end of the hallway, Joe caught the attention of the other two inspectors and motioned them towards it. When they reached the open door, Nash mouthed for them to go in on the count of three. ~I just hope they're in here and that everybody but the bad guy is still breathing. ~  
  
Still pointing Michelle's gun at her face, Paco slowly began to back towards the door, Bryn remaining in a choke hold that was weakening by the second. "We're leaving now. Bryn, say goodbye to your friends, this is the last time-"  
  
"SFPD! FREEZE!" Nash, Joe and Evan burst into the room, startling Paco and making him jump. Paco whirled around to face the three new inspectors, his eyes becoming wild with fright. His mind scrambled to react as everything began to happen at once.  
  
Bryn took her chance and elbowed Paco in the gut as hard as she could, which made him keel over and groan. Paco released Bryn and the gun in favor of holding his bruised abdomen and Evan rushed over, kicking the gun out of Paco's reach. He shoved Paco onto his stomach, pinning his right arm behind his back and Evan holding his own gun to Paco's neck. "You twitch, I shoot you! Go ahead, twitch." Paco lay as still as a board, believing every word the young inspector said.  
  
Nash and Harvey lowered their guns and relaxed while Joe went over to Evan and Paco, placing handcuffs around the would-be kidnapper/murderer's wrists. "Joe, tell those unies to get over here now. Sooner than possible. This freak's going back where he belongs."  
  
"On it, Nashman; I'll take him back to the SIU myself." Muttering unpleasant Mexican phrases in Paco's ear, Joe forced him to start walking out the door.  
  
"Hold on a second, bubba. I'll go with you, just to make sure he doesn't try anything." Placing his gun back in its holster, he eyed Michelle's bloody lip and also Bryn, who was now crossing the room into Harvey's waiting arms. "You guys gonna be okay?" When Harvey caught his boss's eye and nodded, Nash turned to leave.  
  
Evan replaced his own gun in its holster and went over to Michelle, touching a gentle hand to her lip and putting on his best tall-dark-and- handsome-not-to-mention-considerate act. "You know, after we get this cleaned up, the only thing that will complete the healing process is a beer, and I know where to find the best of them. Whaddya say?" Evan shot the look of death at his partner when Harvey rolled his eyes and started laughing, but turned his eyes back to Michelle to see what she would say. ~She's gonna say no, but at least I tried. ~  
  
Michelle looked at Evan hard, fighting a battle within, before coming to a decision. It sounded like fun, but she remembered the mistakenly recorded conversation Evan had shamelessly held about the attributes and potentials of her body, and knew that going out to a bar with him would only make the incessant hit-ons even worse. ~Maybe some day, but not now. Just not right now. ~ "Sorry, Evan. But it's late. I'm tired."  
  
Evan laughed, receiving the response he had expected, before kissing her cheek and walking out the door, grinning to himself. ~I'm wearing her down. We'd have a good time, and she knows it. ~  
  
Bryn left Harvey's embrace and went to get her suitcase, while Harvey walked over to Michelle and carefully inspected the bleeding, which had now stopped. "You want an ambulance?"  
  
Michelle smiled appreciatively at the genuine concern in Harvey's voice. ~I'll kill Bryn if she ever lets this guy get away. ~ "I'm okay, really. Nothing a few aspirin can't take care of. You get Bryn home, alright?"  
  
Harvey took Bryn's suitcase from her and she ran to her friend, embracing her. "Michelle, this happened because of me. I'm so sorry you had to get hurt because of somebody that was after me."  
  
Michelle returned her friend's hug fiercely and smiled, once again thankful that she had a co-worker she got along with so well so quickly after meeting her. "I knew what might happen if you stayed with me, so it isn't your fault anymore. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Right. Let's go Harvey. I can't take two of these all-nighters in a row." With Harvey's arm around her waist, they left Michelle's apartment and turned toward the elevator.  
  
Michelle smiled as she reached for the broom to begin cleaning up the broken dishes. ~Six months. I'll see those two in a church in six months. ~  
  
(Four months later)  
  
Harvey was rushing madly around his apartment, knowing that if he didn't find his wallet in the next five minutes, he was going to be late this morning. Spying it laying open behind the toaster ~How in the world did it get back there? ~, he reached over to fold it back up and place it in his pocket.  
  
Before he closed it, however, his attention was drawn to the photo of Bryn and himself looking back up at him. Even though Harvey was desperate for time, he couldn't help but stop and gaze just for a minute. Bryn was so happy in that picture, and Harvey was so proud to be with her.  
  
Harvey remembered the night the picture was taken, at one of those cheesy one-dollar photo booths in the movie theater two months ago. Bryn had told Harvey that she loved him that night and he had thanked God for the millionth time that He had chosen somebody as special as Bryn for him.  
  
Finally folding the wallet and placing it in his pocket, he turned to go out the door and ran out to his car. Fastening his seatbelt and leaving the parking lot, he started thinking about the relationship he had with Bryn.  
  
Dating in the workplace had not been the disaster that he had expected it to be. Although Harvey would be the first to admit that it was hard, Bryn had been right; it made it just that much sweeter after work to be together.  
  
Harvey was in love with Bryn and there was no question about that, but he was still suspicious of everything just sliding into place like magic. A little voice in the back of his mind told him to wait for something else to happen before everything could be perfect, even though Harvey had no idea what that something else could possibly be. He couldn't imagine feeling any stronger about Bryn than he had the night he had first asked her to dinner.  
  
Harvey shook his head trying to clear the thought and reached down to flick on the radio, hoping to hear a Grateful Dead song. He made a face when he recognized the beginning of the song as one by Elvis Presley, but his eyes grew wider and wider as he listened to the lyrics.  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Shall I stay  
  
would it be a sin  
  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
  
Darling so it goes  
  
some things are meant to be  
  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
  
Darling so it goes  
  
some things are meant to be  
  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Harvey began talking to himself out of wonderment as the song ended. "Sometimes it just happens. You don't have to wait for anything else to make it better. I couldn't help falling in love with her, and I wasn't supposed to. I want to spend the rest of my life with Bryn. I can't imagine spending it with anybody else." ~I can't believe I just said that. Wow. ~  
  
He pulled into his usual space as he mentally began planning the evening with Bryn tonight. Harvey stepped out of the Ranchero and was nearly run over by Evan squealing into the parking lot. ~Oh, well, guess I can't be too late then if Ev's just now getting here. ~  
  
Evan jumped out of his truck, breathless, and faced his partner, who was watching him with a bemused face. Evan glared back at him with indignation. "What are you lookin' at? Listen, it wasn't my fault this time, there was a huge pile-up down on-"  
  
"Save it, man, I've probably already heard it anyway." Harvey laughed and followed his partner through parking lot and inside the ferry. Nervousness suddenly replaced the joy he had been feeling only a minute ago as his thoughts returned to tonight. Harvey was certain that Bryn would say yes, but he wanted to make sure the circumstances were just right. Bryn deserved for everything to be perfect. Harvey's mind began racing again, but Evan interrupted him before it could reach full throttle.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Harv? You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"  
  
"Yeah, I did, I mean, I uh, oh, never mind. No Evan, I didn't hear you. Sorry." He sighed as he sat down at his desk.  
  
"It's all right, don't worry. What's got you walking in the clouds today?" Evan watched his partner as the grin returned to Harvey's face.  
  
Harvey thought for a moment before answering. He wanted to keep tonight a secret because he didn't want it to get around to Bryn, but Evan was his best friend and Harvey probably wouldn't have been with Bryn today if it hadn't been for him. "Okay. What are you doing for lunch?"  
  
"Brown baggin' it, man." Evan held up a wrinkled paper sack and a can of Pepsi to prove his point. "Why do you ask? Don't tell me I have to wait until lunch to find out your big secret, Harv."  
  
"I need your help. You can eat in the car."  
  
"Help with what, Harvey?"  
  
Harvey looked around to make sure nobody else was listening, and once reassured, answered his partner's question. "I need you to help me pick out a ring for Bryn. And sit back down. I haven't told anybody else yet, not even her."  
  
"I'm on it, partner."  
  
Okay, my first fanfic was just born! Let me know if you would like to see any other chapters (the proposal, the wedding, children born, Evan and Michelle, more bad guys, anything like that added) because I have plans for it all! Once again, huge thanks to TXmedic! 


End file.
